metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyper Beam (Super Metroid)
For the weapon in ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, see Hyper Beam (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption). Click here for all uses.'' The was first officially introduced in Super Metroid. The Hyper Beam is a special and incredibly powerful beam. The beam itself is a long line of shifting rainbow colors. Samus Aran acquired the Hyper Beam when she was losing in her final showdown against the Mother Brain. The baby attacked Mother Brain and drained from her the energy used to fire the Laser Brain Attack, giving it to Samus as it replenished her Energy Tanks. Mother Brain killed it, and it exploded over Samus, channeling the stolen energy through its remains into her Power Suit, which presumably created the Hyper Beam. Samus used the Hyper Beam's immense power to overpower and defeat Mother Brain once and for all. The Hyper Beam replaces all other beams in Samus's inventory, and is immensely powerful. It can pass through walls and enemies and it destroys obstacles that are impenetrable to other beams, such as Shutters. The projectile looks like the charged Plasma Beam, but flashes rainbow colors. It also cannot be charged to increase its power; holding the fire button causes the beam to rapid-fire, much like the Phazon Beam. What happened to the Hyper Beam after Super Metroid is unknown, though it seems to have been a temporary surge in power as she never used it in any subsequent games. ''Metroid: Other M'' Art Folio ]] Mother Brain and the Baby Metroid ''"A dream - I was reliving the tragic moments of my recent past. The Baby Metroid that had emerged from its egg in front of me so long ago was protecting me from the assault of Mother Brain. It would sacrifice its life to save me, and in doing so, give me the power of the Hyper Beam that would spell Mother Brain's doom." Trivia *In Other M, Samus maintains in monologue and in the Art Folio that the baby gave her the Hyper Beam. How it does so is unknown, as Samus does not flash as she did in Super Metroid when the Hyper Beam was gifted to her, though the flashing was likely just an effect. :*''Other M'' presents the Hyper Beam with a bright orange color rather than the original shifting colors, and as a single, charged blast. *Samus also acquires a different Hyper Beam in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption when the PED Suit is built into her armor. It does, however, hold significant difference to the version pertaining to this article. The Hyper Beam in Corruption is a refined variation of the Phazon Beam, while the Super Metroid version is formed of the energy, and seemingly the laser weapon, stolen from Mother Brain by the baby. *Samus's Final Smash in ''Super Smash Bros.'' Brawl and onwards, the Zero Laser, is likely inspired by the Hyper Beam. *The Hyper Beam shares its name with a powerful move in the English versions of Nintendo's Pokemon series games. Its original name in Japanese Pokémon games, however, is "Hakai Kousen" (lit. Destruction Beam), and as such, no connection between the two have been established. Interestingly, in the earlier Nintendo DS (dubbed Generation IV) games, the Hyper Beam is shown as a rainbow-colored beam. *As discovered through the game's editor SMILE, the Hyper Beam deals the same amount of damage as a charged shot of the Plasma Beam. It shares vulnerabilities with all Charge Beam attacks, meaning that the Hyper Beam would not damage Pink Space Pirates if they were attacked with it. *Despite not being able to be charged, the Hyper Beam is considered a charged Beam by the game. This allows Samus to perform instant Five-Bomb Drops and Spin Jump Attacks, but with a very strict timing. **The Hyper Beam also shares a firing sound effect with charged Spazer or Plasma Beam shots. See Also *Mother Brain *Baby ru:Гипер-Луч (Super Metroid) Category:Beams Category:Tourian Category:Unchargable Beams Category:Final Items